<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Bang All You Want In There, No Problem by bottombitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895434">You Can Bang All You Want In There, No Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch'>bottombitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Exhaustion, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunate wording or double entendre? Commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth/Takeba Yukari/Arisato Minato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Bang All You Want In There, No Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukari wasn't comfortable with fooling around while-ever 'Elle-P' could be watching them, she had made that much clear to Minato the first time that he had tried slipping his hand into her skirt after a particularly exhaustive dancing session. As if she had been watching them—because she had—Elizabeth had appeared in the room with them with a solution. Looking between them with a naive grin, she had pulled her shirt up and over her chest, exposing her tits to the both of them, and then suggested that they have what the humans call a 'threesome'.</p><p>So, now Yukari was stood beside Elizabeth, the other girl's hands in her shirt, pulling it up and off, while she blushed furiously and tried her best not to moan. A threesome did sound like a good idea, she thought. Minato moved up beside them soon after, and Yukari watched as he leaned down to press his mouth against one of Elizabeth's nipples. The way that Elizabeth moaned likely meant that he was suckling on it. Yukari looked up towards Elizabeth's face and then leaned over to give her a deep kiss.</p><p>As Yukari made out with Elizabeth, Minato reached his hands over to grope Yukari's chest in turn, giving her tits a few gentle squeezes from the outside of her shirt before pulling it up to match Elizabeth's. Both of the girls had chests big enough to support their shirt being pulled up without Minato needing to hold them in place, and he was quick to take advantage of that by groping both of them at once. Elizabeth, pulling away from her kiss with Yukari, turned a little to push their two chests together. Minato had to pull back as she did, but he didn't mind. Yukari's face was still flushed, but she, in turn, ground her chest back against Elizabeth, both of them glancing over at Minato to see whether he was enjoying himself.</p><p>Minato had, in the meanwhile, reached down to unzip his pants, and after having shifted them halfway down his legs, was now watching the two girls with intent, his cock hard between his legs. Elizabeth looked over at Yukari again with a wide grin. "Well now, that's quite the invitation, wouldn't you say? I think it would be rude of us to not take him up on his generous offer." Yukari nodded in agreement, and the two of them moved down onto their knees, shuffling between Minato's legs.</p><p>He moved his hands back to set them on the bed behind him, keeping himself upright even as he leaned back and spread his legs wider to give the two girls more room to work with. With the both of them at either side of his cock, they pressed their tits together, smushing his cock between them while Elizabeth grinned at him and Yukari smiled, a blush covering her face. Together, they rose and fell at his cock, keeping themselves pressed so tightly against him that his cock was surrounded on all sides by soft, pillowy tit-flesh.</p><p>Yukari looked over towards Elizabeth. Until now, and even right at that moment, Elizabeth had been the one taking charge, but Minato was Yukari's boyfriend and she was determined to make that clear. While she and Elizabeth continued to slide his cock between their tits, Yukari leaned down to take the head of his cock into her mouth, her tongue flicking over the tip as she cast her gaze to the side to look at Minato. His hand moved to settle against the back of her head and he let out a moan, leaning his head back as he did.</p><p>Elizabeth, not one to let the fun continue without her, leaned down to join Yukari at the other side of his cock. Her hand moved up to settle against the back of Yukari's with Minato's own, her fingers slipping between his, and with a firm grip on the back of Yukari's head, she began to suckle on the opposite side, moving her own head up and down the length as Yukari did the same. They each slurped on opposing sides of his cock, and fought for the precum that leaked from his tip whenever it came. When he was about to cum, he moved his free hand up to settle it against the back of Elizabeth's head and pulled both of them away from his shaft, aiming his cock towards Yukari's face first to give her the majority of his orgasm, after which he gave Elizabeth a fair, but less sizeable amount.</p><p>Once he'd pulled his cock away and settled back against the bed to relax, Yukari got lost in the motions of pushing his cum into her mouth. "You always taste so good..." she muttered, her tone of voice making it sound as if she wasn't even sure exactly what she meant by that, but it had come out nonetheless. Elizabeth pouted, clearly upset that she hadn't gotten as much as Yukari had, but she took it in stride. Once Yukari had finished cleaning herself, Elizabeth, with a grin, leaned over towards her.</p><p>"You missed a spot," she insisted, and then pushed Yukari back onto the bed before taking a spot on top of her. She leaned down to latch her lips onto Yukari's forehead, lapping up a little bit of cum that Yukari had indeed missed. Yukari was speechless and simply laid underneath Elizabeth with a surprised expression on her face while the velvet room attendant made her way slowly down from Yukari's forehead to her lips to share another kiss with her. Yukari glanced over towards Minato, and upon seeing that he was watching them, kissed Elizabeth back with all the passion that she could muster.</p><p>Minato moved up from the bed and moved around the two girls, his hand resting atop Elizabeth's butt as he settled behind them. They were laid in such a way that he could grind his cock up against both their pussies at once. Yukari had to pull back from the kiss she was sharing with Elizabeth the moment that his member slid between them. Elizabeth, on the other hand, simply looked down between them to confirm what was happening before looking back over her shoulder at Minato with a smirk and then dropping her hips onto Yukari's, tightly sandwiching Minato's member between both of their twats.</p><p>Yukari was already a lot to handle in the bedroom, but Elizabeth was proving herself to be even more so. As Minato slid himself between them, grinding back and forth while his cock slowly leaked precum that made the already slick motion even more so, Elizabeth reached back to grasp him by the base before pushing his cock further down, into Yukari. When he brought his hips forward, he bottomed out inside her, pulling a moan from both himself and Yukari while Elizabeth looked down at her with a grin on her face.</p><p>She watched as Yukari threw her head back and moaned before leaning down to press a kiss against her chin, and then another further down her neck. While Minato fucked Yukari behind her, she tended to Yukari's upper body by playing with her tits, groping them each in turn and then leaning down to suckle on the nipple similar to how Minato had minutes earlier. Each kiss against her neck had prompted a shiver along Yukari's spine... and the worship that Elizabeth was giving to her breasts felt even better. It was all too much. The pleasure from all sides quickly became too much for the poor girl, and soon Yukari ground her hips down against Minato's cock, her chest up against Elizabeth's mouth, and grit her teeth as she whined, orgasm bursting through her relentlessly.</p><p>Minato kept his cool even as his girlfriend's pussy trembled around his cock, rhythmically tightening over and over. With a huff, he pulled himself out and then watched as Elizabeth pulled herself back from Yukari and looked over towards him. She gave her own back-side a gentle pat and then pushed her hips back against him, reaching over to give his cock an affectionate stroke. "Now that she's been dealt with, I have you all to myself," Elizabeth mused, but didn't move from her place atop Yukari. There was something... exciting about having sex with someone's boyfriend while she was laid on top of them. A lot of human conventions made absolutely no sense to her, even if they were interesting, but the taboo of her situation wasn't lost on her.</p><p>"Hurry up," she told Minato, looking back at him again while biting her lip. "I need you quickly." Minato gave one last look over at Yukari, who despite her exhaustion gave him a nod, and then moved his hands to Elizabeth's hips before pushing himself inside. A loud moan left her immediately. "Ah! It's... a good thing these walls are soundproof. I don't think I'll be able to keep myself quiet," she mused, moving her hands down onto the bed to support herself, only for Yukari to lean up and give her the same treatment that Elizabeth herself had given the aspiring actress moments earlier.</p><p>Moving her hands up to cup Elizabeth's breasts, she made her way down the velvet room attendant's collar with kisses, dropped herself further down to latch her mouth onto one of the woman's nipples, and then suckled hard while Minato fucked her. Whereas Elizabeth had been maintaining dominance over the other two thus far, she felt that crumble as Yukari's hand slid between her legs and the two partners worked in tandem to bring Elizabeth as much pleasure as they possibly could.</p><p>"Oh! That feels... so amazing," Elizabeth moaned, her wails of pleasure rising in volume and intensity. While Yukari's hands moved to grasp Elizabeth's body by the sides, holding the velvet room attendant in place above her so that she could keep moving from nipple to nipple, Minato took a tighter grip on her hips and moved further up onto the bed, pounding down and into Elizabeth with more power — enough for his hips to slap against hers each time he made contact. The jiggling of flesh above her was enough to make the act of worshipping Elizabeth's tits a challenge for Yukari, but she didn't mind; the noises of pleasure coming from the girl above her were more than enough to make up for it.</p><p>Together, Yukari and Minato made Elizabeth cum, and then they made her cum again, and when her third orgasm was on the horizon, Minato reached forward to grasp her hair. Pulling her back, he gave one final, hard thrust inside her and then hit his own orgasm; the feeling of his seed splashing around inside her was enough to pull Elizabeth into her third, her clit thumping against Yukari's experienced fingers. Dropping her hands onto the bed again to stop herself from collapsing, Elizabeth panted for breath, and only managed to regain it around the time that Minato pulled himself from her, prompting Yukari to slide down the bed and lean up towards Minato's cock, giving the softening shaft a final suckle before looking up towards Elizabeth's snatch.</p><p>Yukari bit her lip, and with her desire to experiment overtaking her, she leaned up to latch her lips onto Elizabeth's twat, lapping up all the cum that she could while Elizabeth moaned in delight. It didn't take long for Yukari to clean up the mess that Minato had made, but in that time she managed to bring Elizabeth close to another orgasm. Rolling over onto her back, Elizabeth reached down to spread her pussy lips for Yukari. "Please... keep going," she moaned. Yukari looked at her for a moment, unsure.</p><p>"Fuck it," she said aloud, and then leaned forward again."</p><p>"Yes, I believe that's the— ohhhh," Elizabeth moaned, Yukari's tongue working against her clit while two fingers pumped away at her. The velvet room attendant couldn't help but feel a little greedy. Yukari had only been brought to a single orgasm whereas she was nearing her fourth, but Yukari didn't seem to mind. Sinking her fingers into the girl's hair, Elizabeth let out a sweet moan and leaned her head back. "I'm— oh, my... that's it..." That was the only warning Yukari got before Elizabeth thrust her hips upward, pussy gushing against her face.</p><p>With that, Elizabeth collapsed back onto the bed, and Yukari moved up onto her feet. Minato slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his head against the back of her shoulder. Yukari let out a hum as she leaned her head against his in turn, settling in his arms.</p><p>"Don't get the wrong idea, mister. This won't be a regular thing, just... I think we both needed that." Minato nodded against her and then leaned up to give her a kiss. The two lovers slipped into the room's shower, leaving Elizabeth on her own to recover from the ordeal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>